Unlikely Allies
by RainbowFez
Summary: Dipper knows Ford is up to somthing and has to flee from the shack finding thre unlikly Allies human Bill without his full powers trys to learn how to be human again.Dipper deals with guilt and sadness from Mable's betrayal. Gideon is out of prison trying
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here's my **! ! !** **100th FANFICTION! ! !** This is my first co-written fic so I'd like to thank my little brother Nathan (Aplause). This will be a long story and this is the shortest chapter. It was me and him getting ahold of the story. Most chapters will be over 2000 words but there are a few that are over 1000. This was my idea and I asked my little brother to co-write because he watches this show alot more than me (Even though I watched every episode at least twice) plus he's smart and has great ideas. Ok that was my thank you now on to the story.

* * *

Dipper was sitting with the author's third journal. It had been almost two weeks since the author had returned and he wasn't as excited as he had originally been. The real Stanford Pines was paranoid and a bit of a jerk. There was something else, though. He had tried to talk to Gruncle Stan about it but the man wouldn't listen. There was a look in the author's eyes and in the way he moved. HE was hiding something, plotting something. He had made sure to take the journal from Dipper and hide it somewhere he didn't think the boy would find it.

Dipper was smart though and had gotten a sense of people. This man could not be trusted. His thirty years in another dimension had changed him; changed him in ways the rest of the family refused to see. There were only two people he believed could help him, but neither were trustworthy sources. Today he was going to the first person, hoping he wouldn't need to turn to the second. Stan and Mable were going to some girl thing and the Author was working on his fourth journal. That gave Dipper the chance to sneak off to Gravity Falls Prison.

It was surprisingly easy to get to see Gideon. It took him only twenty minutes from leaving the Mystery Shack to be sitting in a chair facing a glass window. An angry voice shouted from the hallway leading to the other side of the glass.

"Don't you touch me! Don't you know who I am!?" Moments later, a flushed and seething Gideon was thrust into the chair facing dipper. Both boys picked up their respective phones.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Gideon hissed. Dipper didn't react. He wasn't going to give his arch nemeses the satisfaction of seeing him angry.

"I need your help" Dipper said. Gideon let out hysterical laugh.

"You think I'd help you, after you put me in here?!" He snarled, glaring daggers at the other boy.

"I found the author" Dipper said.

"Of the journals?!" Gideon nearly shouted, leaning forward, his chubby little face nearly pressed against the glass.

"Of course" Dipper shot. Gideon regained his composer leaning back away from the glass.

"What do you need me for; why don't you just use your precious journal? It's the only reason I'm here, not you?" The child psychic asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dipper didn't' react, he needed to stay calm. "I don't trust him" Dipper stated. "He's hiding something."

"Of course he can't be trusted" Gideon spluttered out. "Are you really as daft as you look, boy?"

Dipper snarled, balling his hands into fists. He had to stay calm. "Will you help me or not?" Dipper asked.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked. Dipper frowned. "Get me out of prison" He said, crossing his arms.

"Not a chance Gideon!" Dipper shouted. "You sent a demon into our uncle's mind, stole the mystery shack, tried to kill me…!"

"And yet you come to me for help, boy."

"I won't get you out" Dipper said, standing up.

"There is no one else to turn to, Dipper" Gideon snarled, realizing the boy was his only means of escape. "No one has the capability to discover that man's secrets."

"You're wrong" Dipper said, hanging up the phone. Gideon glared at Dipper's back as the boy strutted away. He would be back. Gideon knew that Dipper was right. There was someone else who could help, but he made Gideon look like an angel. Not even Dipper was foolish enough to summon the demon.

Gideon was wrong. Dipper reluctantly stood in the middle of the forest amid a circle of candles. In the center was a picture of the man he trusted least in the world. Should he do this? Bill couldn't be trusted. He'd caused more problems than even Gideon. Yet he'd also known Ford before he was transported to the other dimension. He could also enter the Author's mind and be certain of his secrets. There was no other choice. Reluctantly, he tightened his hold on the journal and threw his head back.

"Egassemsdrowkcab egassemsdrowkcab egassemsdrowkcab." He chanted, screaming the incantation to the sky. Sometime during the spell he had fallen to his knees, his eyes glowing bright yellow in the gray, unmoving world. Many miles away a shiver went through the old man's spine. Dipper felt pain spread from his brain, down his neck, and through his limbs. His heart screamed as if it was about to burst. He couldn't tell if it had been two minutes or two hours but when the pain finally subsided he collapsed face first into the dirt. Dipper's breaths came out in loud gasps. He barely heard the loud snap signaling Bill's entrance to their realm.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. This is being posted a difrent day than normal. I will be posting a chapter every wednesday. I hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I know I said I was going to post this yesterday but I forgot. A week goes by so fast. I'm disapointed that only 1 person reviewed. I thought this story was better than just 1 review. So please tell me what you like.

Special thanks to Nathan my cowriter. Keep being crazy bro.

* * *

"Well, well Pine Tree, this is a surprise" Bill said with a chuckle, flying down to float a foot over Dipper's head. Dipper gritted his teeth and stood. His vest and shirt were covered in mud and several small cuts decorated his knees. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my favorite meat-puppet?" the demon said and ruffled Dipper's hair.

"Bill" Dipper glared, setting his mouth into a straight line.

"Pine Tree" Bill repeated teasingly, swinging his cane.

"I found the author of the journals" Dipper said calmly. He could swear the pyramid looked ecstatic.

"I see you've realized your Uncle isn't who he says he is" He laughed, eye smiling.

"You knew?" Dipper asked accusingly.

"I traveled his mindscape, kid, of course I knew. How about a prize though? Do you want the screaming head, now?" Bill held out his hand to summon his head that won't stop screaming.

"It doesn't matter" Dipper glared. "I need your help." Bill Cypher let out a laugh.

"Sorry Pine Tree, but my plans are too close to completion. I have bigger things then little human boys could ever know, but you'll see soon enough."

"Then Gideon was right" Dipper sighed, smirking internally. Cypher's eye grew wide.

"And what is it that the little girl-boy said?" Bill asked as his eye squinted angrily.

"He said he was the only one who'd be able to help me find out what the author is hiding. He said no one else could come close; not even you." Dipper said slyly. Bill's form flickered red.

"I AM AN ALL POWERFULL BEING OF PURE ENERGY! I can invade a pathetic human's mind! I have before and I will again!"

"But you have your plans" Dipper sighed starting to turn away. "You'll have to go back to your plan and I'll just have to break Gideon out of Prison."

"You will not!" The triangle shouted. "I will break his weak mind and find his plot. You'll have your precious answers." Dipper smiled. Bill was smart but he had ego issues.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

Stanford Pines rushed from his lab. He had been working nearly non-stop on his project. He needed it done fast. The boy was smart and knew something was up. Dipper would eventually catch on to what he was planning and then not even his brother would be blind to his schemes.

But now there was a new problem, one that he hadn't faced in thirty long years. Bill Cypher had returned which meant only one thing, trouble. He had trusted Bill and that had ended in disaster. The being was dangerous and untrustworthy. His powers were nearly limitless, but he still had a weakness, one that he'd been studying and planning for the entire time in the other dimension. There had been a whole new world to discover and now it was time to use what he had learned.

He opened his bag that he'd brought back to this world. It was enchanted to be bottomless. He had everything he ever needed right here. He drew out three glowing silver crystals and a black stone with a symbol engraved in its center. He placed the three glowing gems in a triangle around the rune stone. The next part would be more difficult. The incantation was short but complicated. It had to be said exactly right or the opposite effect would happen. Bill would become stronger than ever before. With steady hands he touched the stone in the center with both his middle fingers.

"Human Form Human Form human Form body of light return to mortal soul live again demon live again live again." MAKE BACKWORDS Ford chanted, over and over again. Only moments later a cold chill filled his body and a scream echoed in his mind.

 **ENTER LINE BREAK**

"Go to the Shack Pine Tree. This won't take long" Bill growled, vanishing into thin air. Dipper took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Something told him he'd made a mistake but his bad feeling towards the author was stronger than his worries about Bill. He started to trudge back through the woods in the direction of the Mystery Shack. He kept a fast pace but slow enough not to look suspicious if someone saw him, and he knew that, with his luck, someone he couldn't trust would see him.

He was halfway to the shack when the world turned gray. Time didn't stop though. Instead the gray shifted with color in waves while an ear splitting scream filled the air. Dipper jumped in shock. Something had gone terribly wrong. He instinctively began to run. When the world returned to complete color he could see the Mystery Shack.

Dipper burst through the door to see the real Stanford holding a knife to a boy's throat. He did the first thing he could think of. He grabbed one of the snow globes and lobbed it through the air. He was never good at sports but the adrenaline that shot through his veins gave him the extra strength to make the snow globe hit the old man in the side of the head.

The Author shouted, grabbing the side of his head that now held tiny shards of glass. The boy dragged himself from the center of the room where he had been before. There was a dark red liquid pooling in his side and Dipper could tell that he'd been injured.

Dipper sprinted across the mystery shack gift shop grabbing the other boy by the arm and dragging him to his feet. "Come on" Dipper shouted, pulling the boy out the door. They sprinted until they found themselves in close-knit trees that seemed to grow into each other. The sun had traveled farther down in the sky and the sky was dark, covered up by layers of leaves. "Sit down" Dipper said to the boy.

He finally got a good look at who he had been dragging. The boy was taller than him, probably around 14 or 15 years old. His yellow-blond hair fell over one side of his face hiding an eye. The other eye though was a bright blue that sparkled even in the low light. He was dressed different than any boy Dipper had ever seen. He wore a yellow long sleeve collared shirt that cuffed at his wrists. Over that he had a black vest with yellow runes sewn along the sides. His shirt tucked into skinny black dress pants that only reached down to two inches above his ankle though it wasn't obvious because of his black socks. His shoes were the same black but had a triangle inside a triangle inside another triangle embroidered on both sides of the shoes. The outer one was yellow, the second one light blue and the third white. He was dusting off a tall black hat he had been carrying.

"Are you ok?" Dipper asks, eyes widening when he realized the sticky red stain was gone from his side.

"No Pine Tree!" the boy growled, in a familiar voice. "I'm human!"

"Bill!" Dipper gasped.

"The one and only" Bill hissed angrily, looking up from where he sat and putting the hat back on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

I thought I posted this 2 days ago. :/ But anyway heres the next chapter. Please Review. I know not many people are reading so I want to know what you think.

* * *

"What happened to you!?" Dipper stammered out. Bill had stood back up and, even being only three and a quarter inches taller than him, was still imposing.

"Stanford Pines!" He shouted. "He knew I was coming! He had a plan waiting. He turned me human and tried to kill me!" The bright blue sphere in Bill's visible eye had turned to a stormy gray.

"I didn't know!" Dipper said quickly, raising his hands in surrender. "I had nothing to do with it."

"I know Pine Tree" Bill snarled. "You may be infuriating but you're not diabolical." A soft wind blew through the trees rattling the branches together. Their scrapping sound put Dipper on edge. He watched as the boy only slightly older than him paced back and forth between two trees. It worried him. He was deep in the forest with an angry boy that may or may not have powers.

"I thought you'd be older" Dipper finally said, needing to break the silence. Bill turned to him, eye sparking with some unreadable emotion.

"No. I was only 14 when I became what I was." He answered. Dipper could tell he was calming down.

"So you were human?" Dipper asked, surprised. He'd never thought of Bill as ever being anything more than a spirit. He couldn't imagine him ever being human.

"Many years ago" He replied. The older of them paused, choosing to lean against a tree. The leaves cast shadows across his face making his eye look even darker. "It was 1857. I was fourteen years old. I lived here in Gravity Falls. As you can assume I knew of the creatures and the magic that hid within these trees. I knew nothing compared to the Author. I still don't know of all he discovered. I lost interest in this town for many decades. I preferred the higher realms where my powers could change the very fabric of the universe.

"I spent my entire life searching for the unknown. What I wanted most was immortality. I found what I was looking for deep under the caves in the north. It a cave made of yellow crystal that shined in the blue light cast from the glowing orbs floating throughout its passages. It took me three years to map out the majority of the maze. At its center there was something unlike anything else in this plane. The center chamber was as big as your shack. It was made of a black crystal that fed on the darkness of those mortals on the surface. The crystal grew in the center from the floor and ceiling forming a pillar. There was a hole was in the center of it. It glowed with a red light. I removed the glowing red substance. It felt like ink and stuck to my hand like tree sap.

"I ran from the caves terrified as the red substance traveled up my arm. It encased my body, entering my mouth and filling my lungs. It was the most painful experience of my life. I died shortly after. They buried me in my best clothes" Bill explained, turning in a circle to show the outfit. My family was ignorant of what lived beyond their log houses and stone walls. They could not have possibly known how my runes would react with the substance.

"The runes you see on my vest vary from protective charms, energy enhancers and life sustaining spells. They absorbed the liquid that my stuck to my flesh. My red skin turned gold and my coffin exploded. Gold light filled the sky and my body morphed from its mortal form to pure energy." Bill closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky.

"It was amazing. The power that flowed through my being was more than anything I could ever imagine. I didn't spend long in this world. My family did not even recognize me. The town saw me as a monster. In my rage I burned half of it to the ground. I may have had power but I was still a child. An inexperienced child. I ran from the wreckage terrified of the burned corpses of my parents and siblings. I spent the rest of my days learning and becoming who I am today. But now that man has returned me to my mortal form. Even if I attempted to return to the caves they collapsed nearly eighty years ago. There is nothing left. No way to become what I was before. I am stuck in this pitiful form."

Dipper could swear he could see wet droplets in Bill's now powder blue eye. "I didn't even find what Glasses is plotting." Bill's hands began to shake. "And this feeble Human body need sustenance!" Dipper nodded. His own stomach had been growling. He hadn't eaten since before his trip to the prison.

"We'll get food at Greasy's Diner. We can talk more there. If you don't eat soon I think you're going to have a break down." Dipper said, calmly.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A BREAK DOWN!" Bill screamed, eye turning bright red. Dipper flinched back. "Let's go to the diner" He grumbled, eye returning to its original blue." Dipper wanted to speak but he could tell there was a conflict raging inside his new companion. They walked slowly through the forest and when Dipper watched with his peripheral vision he could see red sparks swirling around Bill's shaking fists.

"We'll be in town in a few minutes" Dipper said. "You'll have to stop with your magic."

"I don't have magic" Bill shouted at the top of his lungs, lunging toward Dipper. The smaller boy fell onto his back.

"Then what do you call that?" He asked, pointing to the raging red fires that had sprouted from Bill's hands. Bill lifted his hands, staring fascinated at the fire now shifting colors. His mouth was caught between a smile and dropped in shock.

"I have magic" HE gasped, talking to himself, not Dipper. "I have magic!" He repeated louder. Blue fire shot from his hands, engulfing the forest around them. Bill threw back his head and laughed a hysterical laugh that made the hairs on Dipper's arms stand up.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted. The other boy didn't stop laughing. The blue fire licked the grass, crawling up trees and turning plants to dust. "Bill!" Dipper shouted again, backing away from the fire coming in at all sides. "Bill Cypher!" He bellowed. Bill's laugh stopped and he looked back at Dipper. His head was cocked to the side with a wide toothy grin on his face. "I'm going to die!" Dipper shouted. The fire was only a foot from him on all sides but Bill stayed staring with that crazed grin. "AHHHHH" Dipper screamed, but the moment the fire touched him it all vanished.

"Calm down Pine Tree" Bill laughed, spinning in a circle. "Get a sense of humor."

"You… You… I almost died!" Dipper spluttered out, breath coming out in gulps.

"But you didn't" Bill grinned, eye shining gold.

"But I almost did!"

"I'm hungry Pine Tree, let's go eat" Bill chuckled.

"Not until you…" Dipper started.

"Or I could eat you" Bill interupted. Dipper had no idea if he was joking or not. His face hadn't changed from a happy grin and for all he knew Bill might be willing to eat him.

"Ok" Dipper stuttered. "This way." He circled around Bill, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. Bill turned with Dipper staring at him with a crazed look and toothy grin. When Dipper was finally facing the right direction he started to walk, or more like run. He could barely hear the soft footsteps of another being behind him.

If Dipper had turned around he would have seen Bill silently laughing, holding his gut. He loved messing with this kid. Dipper only slowed when they trees gave way to paved street. They weren't far from the diner and even though the sun was setting there were still people mingling on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I posted this on time :) Not as many reviews as I wanted but Im glad some people are liking it. Here's another chapter and once again I'd like to thank Nahtan for his help writing this story. Live Long and Prosper little dude. I dont think your even reading thsi are you lol :p I hope you all enjoy. Remember to review

* * *

The two boys sat across from each other at a booth. Around them people were eating and laughing. Dinner was in full swing and Lazy Susan was rushing around from table to table filling orders. Dipper stared at this new form of Bill Cypher in fear and distrust.

"I haven't eaten food in almost two centuries." Bill said softly. Dipper was shocked that he picked up a hint of fear in the tone. But it made sense. Bill went from an all-powerful being to a human child in seconds. This world was nothing like the one he'd known in his first life and watching from a distance isn't the same as living it. Bill must be scared and confused.

"It's not bad" Dipper said. "At least not unless you get the chilly fries." Bill laughed at the disgusted face Dipper made. Dipper smiled when some of the tension in the other human went away.

"What can I get for you boys?" Susan asked standing over their table. Bill looked down at his menu, eyebrows screwed up in confusion.

"There was nothing like this in my day" Bill said absently, fingers fidgeting against the sheet of paper.

"We'll have two deluxe burgers, a large fry, chicken tenders, mashed potatoes and gravy and two large sprites" Dipper said quickly, putting down his own menu.

"Just the two of you?" She asked, staring at them.

"Yes" Dipper said. She nodded, writing the last thing on her small pad of paper and walking back toward the kitchen.

"That's a lot of food right?" Bill asked, genuinely curious.

"I have no idea what you'll like and I don't think Lazy Susan will be happy with you vaporizing her customers out of anger.

"Fair point" Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. "Don't you need money for this kind of thing Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

"Yea" Dipper said, running a hand through the back of his hair. "Gruncle Stan gave me some extra cash."

"That cheapskate?" Bill asked, raising the visible eyebrow. "Why would he give YOU money?" Dipper's cheeks turned pink. Bill tilted his head to the side. He wasn't very good at reading facial cues but a red face normally meant anger or embarrassment. Dipper didn't appear angry so he must be embarrassed. "You're embarrassed" He said, voicing his thought.

"Stan thought I should go out on a date" He said. "I think he wants me away from all of Gravity Falls's weirdness, especially now that his brother is back."

"Is that what this is?" Bill asked.

"No! No, No, NO" Dipper said quickly, waving his hands to prove his point. Bill smiled.

"Good. I don't date humans, not even you Pine Tree." Bill chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dipper asked suspiciously. They were interrupted by their food being brought to the table. Bill's stomach made a sound surprising him.

"My innards are making noises" He said in a hurry. "Is this body already broken?"

"You're just hungry" Dipper laughed. "Eat something." Bill stared at the spread before him, biting his lip.

"What is good?" He asked.

"I like burgers" Dipper said, taking a bite out of his own order. Bill copied the motion. Dipper jumped in shock when Bill started to choke.

"You have to chew!" Dipper nearly shouted. Bill began to chew and stopped choking.

"These human bodies are so sensitive." He sighed. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"SO what do you think?" Dipper asked.

"Think of what?" Bill asked.

"The taste" Dipper replied patiently. "How does it taste?"

"Good I think" Bill told him, holding the stack of food up to his eye.

"Maybe try something else" Dipper said slowly. Bill carelessly dropped the burger to the table. Dipper frowned at the mess of meat, cheese, and condiments now in a pile instead of in their bun. Bill grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth.

"You have to use a fork" Dipper sighed.

"What?" Bill asked, letting uneaten food slide out of his mouth.

"That's disgusting" Dipper stated. "Here, this is a fork" He said handing the other boy the silverware. Bill stared at it before shoving it into his mouth with the rest of his food.

"No!" Dipper hissed. "You don't eat it!" Bill took it out of his mouth. Dipper grabbed a new fork. "You use it like this." Dipper scooped up some mashed potatoes with his fork and brought it to his lips, making sure to show Bill that he pulled the fork back out after putting the food in.

"You sure?" bill asked. "I thought you used forks like this" He responded before thrusting it into his arm.

"That's NOT how you use a fork!" Dipper said, plucking the fork out of Bill's arm. "You're eating everything wrong. Try drinking the soda." Dipper pushed the Sprite over to Bill.

Bill took the Sprite and held it to his eye for examination. With a look of skepticism in his eye, he placed the cup on the table and picked up the fork. He dipped the fork into the soda and tried to drink off of it. "No, Bill" Dipper said with a sigh. "You're supposed to use a straw for liquids." He handed Bill a straw.

"Eating is too complicated." Bill mumbled taking the straw. He dipped the straw into the Sprite and took it back out. "This straw is broken!" Bill said angrily. He glared at the straw and hurled it at the nearest patron.

"NO!" Dipper shouted. "Just eat like I told you. Finish your food so we can leave. People are starting to stare." Dipper glanced around at the other patrons all staring. Dipper pulled his hat down to cover his face. Bill was able to eat the rest without too much of a problem. Dipper was more than happy to drag the new human back out into the street, at least after he showed Bill how to put on a bandage.

"Now that you ate we have to decide what we're going to do" Dipper said. Bill was spinning in circles, following Dipper.

"Can't we just kill him?" Bill asked, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't lick that!" Dipper shouted realizing Bill was about to lick the sidewalk. It was like taking care of a toddler. "You can't come back to the Mystery Shack with me so where are you supposed to stay?" Dipper mused, holding Bill by the collar. "I have to make sure Ford doesn't find you either." He added, stroking his chin.

"Why?" Bill asked, growing serious.

"Because he wants to kill you" Dipper replied.

"I know" Bill said calmly. "Why are you helping me?" Dipper paused. They stood there as Dipper tried to figure out why in the world he was helping someone evil like Bill.

"I don't know" Dipper said. "But don't question it or I might change my mind."

"You won't" bill said, smiling a normal human smile, not that crazed grin. "You're too nice." Dipper frowned.

"Let's just think of a place" Dipper sighed. They continued to walk in the direction of the Shack.

"Wait!" Dipper shouted. Bill tilted his head and looked over at the human. "The bunker" he said. "As long as you don't unfreeze the shape-shifter you'll be able to stay safe and hidden. There are tunnels there and you could hide for weeks.

"I know where it is" Bill responded.

"You do?" Dipper asked.

"I know more about Stanford Pines than you think" he said. "I wonder…." Before Dipper could say anything more Bill vanished in a bright golden light. Dipper sighed and shook his head. He was going to have to face Ford. Dipper put his hands in his pockets and continued his walk. But his fingers skimmed against something that hadn't been there before.

Dipper wrapped his fingers around the small piece of metal and pulled it out. Dipper looked at a small golden wring fixed with a black crystal. Something told Dipper that this was going to protect him both mentally and physically from his new gruncle.

* * *

So what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this one was late. Schools crazy. Please review!

* * *

Dipper could hear the chaos the moment he was in touching range of the Mystery Shack. Ford was screaming at Gruncle Stan while Mable was singing loudly upstairs. Dipper paused. He shouldn't be able to here Mable over all that screaming. He glanced to his finger. The black gem was glowing with a soft light. Hesitantly Dipper opened the door.

"You!" The Author shouted, advancing on Dipper.

"Don't touch him!" Stan growled. Ford grabbed Dipper by the shoulders eyes shining with extreme rage.

"Where is he?" He shouted, painfully squeezing Dipper's shoulders.

"I already told you Dipper knows nothing" Stan growled, grabbing his brother's shoulder. Ford shook the hand off and squeezed Dipper even stronger.

"Ow!" Dipper shouted. Ford's eyes grew wide and Dipper watched with shock as his hands were forcibly removed. The man's body blasted away as if hit by a car. He hit the wall with a loud thud. The room was silent. Two pairs of eyes watched him and a fifth eye was staring from many miles away. "Stay away from me" Dipper said with more confidence than he thought he could muster. "Bill is safe and you won't find him. If you touch me again you'll end up just like you are now or worse. I don't know what spell Bill is using to protect me but I do know it's something you can't break. Dipper stepped around the man still on the ground and walked into the living part of the shack. He could hear the man getting up when he made it to the top of the stairs.

"I told you" Ford hissed. Dipper knew he didn't want to be overheard but it appeared the glowing gem wouldn't let that happen. "He's been corrupted. We need to find a way to stop Bill,; no matter the cost!"

"You won't lay a hand on him" Stan growled back.

"Bill is human but he may still have power. We can't risk him using Dipper to regain his full strength." Ford growled, hitting his hand against something.

"I know what you're saying and I will not allow you to hurt my nephew." Stan snarled.

"He's my nephew too, Stan" Ford replied.

"No he's not" Stan shouted before quieting down again. "No one who's willing to murder a boy for interacting with a demon is worthy of being called an Uncle. You've changed, Ford, and I don't know if I like it."

"You never liked me" Ford growled. "All you cared for was yourself and your stupid plan. IF you really cared you wouldn't have done what you did." Dipper was nearly as furious as he knew Stan must be. He wanted to walk down to that man and punch him in the face. He almost did, but he knew that would only make things worse.

"I spent thirty years of my life rebuilding that machine of yours to bring you back. I gave up my identity to bring you home."

"Gave up thirty years of what? Your life was worthless. You had nothing and were nothing. You've done more with your life here than you ever had. And still you're nothing but a con-man." Dipper waited for a response but there was none. The anger in Dipper settled. Right now he had to put that anger aside and speak to Mable.

Dipper pressed against the door that swung open without a sound. Mable was lying face first in her bed pillow covering her ears. "Mable" Dipper said lightly, touching his hand to her shoulder. Mable turned her head to look up at her twin.

"Dipper you're ok" She cried, jumping up and grabbing him in her arms. Dipper gasped, flinching back. "Dipper what happened" Mable asked, stepping back. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Gruncle Ford said you're working with Bill! He's wrong isn't he?" She asked, eyes begging for him to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"It's more complicated than that" He said. Mable took two steps back, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Dipper why? He attacked us and invaded Gruncle Stan's mind! How can you trust him?"

"I don't trust him" Dipper told her, keeping his hands from shaking. "But I trust Ford less." Dipper told her.

"He's our Gruncle" Mable said throwing her hands up. "He's family! We have to trust him!"

"No, Mabel, we don't" Dipper said turning to the window. "He's planning something, something big, and I have a feeling it's not for a good use."

Mabel turned Dipper to face her. "Dipper you can't just go and work with a demon; not on a feeling you have."

"It's more than that Mabel! Ford is hiding something that will hurt us, hurt you and me! I can't trust him!"

"So you trust the triangle guy!?" Mabel asked turning away. "What about me? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Mabel I don't trust him, but he's the only one who can help us. We need to do whatever it takes to protect ourselves and our family… our real family. I knew you wouldn't understand. I couldn't risk him finding out that I'm on to him. And I'm sorry Mable but you can't keep a secret that big."

"Yes I can Dipper!" Mabel scolded. "Ford is our family! Bill tried to kill us! He took over your body! And you still go to him for help!?"

"Yes…" Dipper said. "I can't explain it Mabel, but Ford is the bad guy. Maybe even a worse guy than Bill. He's not someone we can trust. Neither is Bill but if we keep an eye on him we ca n stop whatever Ford is planning." Dipper placed his hand on Mabel's shoulder and smiled.

"No, Dipper, not we… you." Mabel said pushing Dipper's hand off her shoulder. "I trust Gruncle Ford. And if you don't… just be careful around Bill. Please?"

"I will, Mabel, but we can still do this together. You know, the Mystery Twins?"

"Maybe the Mystery Twins need a break, Dipper." Mabel turned and walked over to her bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers over her head.

"Mabel…" Dipper said. "He can't be trusted! He tried to kill Bill!"

"Bill can't be killed." Mabel said from under the blankets. "He's a demon, Dipper."

"Not anymore." Dipper sighed.

"What?" Mabel asked coming out of the covers. "What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

"Ford turned Bill human." Dipper explained. Dipper told Mabel the story Bill had told him.

"So Bill was human before." Mabel said slowly. "I'm having trouble processing all of this, Dipper."

"I know it's a lot to digest." Dipper said. "Bill may be human, but he still has some powers. I don't know the full extent of his abilities. He may have less powers or more; I just don't know."

"That's all the more reason not to trust him!" Mabel exclaimed. "You need to stay away from Bill or he'll betray you! Please, Dipper, just don't go near him anymore."

"Mabel, Bill is the only one who can help me stop Ford" Dipper said. "We need to stop him from finishing his plots."

"Dipper, why can't you just leave well-enough alone?" Mabel asked, lying back down

"Because this isn't well-enough, Mabel!" Dipper yelled, throwing his hands up. "I'm just trying to help you, Mabel, Ford isn't!"

"Maybe you should go, Dipper." Mabel said quietly.

"Fine, Mabel, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dipper said as he left the room. He walked out of the Shack and into the forest. The sky was dark and the moon was high in the sky but he couldn't go back. His life was just turned upside down. Mable was always there for him and always had been. If he didn't have her… he didn't know what he would do. Dipper wiped his wet eyes and continued walking. There was only one place he could go.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry It took me so long to update. School, finals, papers, that kind of stuff. This was written by my little brother and edited my me so tell me what you think. Nate wants opinons. Personally i thought it was great. I only added like 500 words lol. Anyway enjoy. :D

* * *

Dipper walked through the forest quickly with his hands in his pockets. He was thinking of his fight with Mabel. He knew that Bill was dangerous, even as a human, but he also knew that Ford was not to be trusted. He hoped that she would be able to see that too. He'd never forgive himself if she got hurt.

Dipper came upon the metal tree that hid the bunker. He used a rock to push the lever that opened the tunnel. He walked down the stairs still lost in thought. As he reached the bottom, he realized Bill wasn't in the sleeping quarters, so he walked through the security room, carefully avoiding the activation switch. Upon entering the Lab, he saw that the door to the shape-shifter's tunnels was open.

The tunnels were where he found Bill. Bill was standing in front of the stasis tube that housed the shape-shifter. The creature had retained the form of Dipper screaming and Bill was staring at it with his head cocked to one side.

Bill turned towards Dipper and said "What were you doing down here, Pine Tree?" Bill had a knowing look on his face. There was almost a smirk on his lips. Dipper knew that Bill had been watching him and knew exactly what had happened down here.

"It's a long story, Bill" Dipper responded. "What's with this ring you left me?" Dipper held out his hand with the ring.

"It's from the cave where I became all powerful." Bill replied. "It should protect you from anything that will try to harm you. Pretty useful, right Pine Tree?" Bill turned back to the tube. "How difficult would it be to destroy this thing?"

"What!" Dipper yelled. "There's no way I'm letting you free that monster!"

"Sheesh, kid, I was just asking" Bill said with his hands up in defense. "I wasn't actually going to free him."

Dipper wasn't completely convinced but he let the matter drop. "So what's the plan now, Bill?" Dipper asked sitting down. "How are we going to find out what he's planning now that you're…?"

"What? Handsome? Devilishly charming? Oh! Maybe you mean A PITIFUL MEAT PUPPET WITH NO WAY TO ACHIEVE MY PREVIOUS FORM!" Bill screamed, his eye turning a bright red.

"Yeah… That" Dipper said. "We can't walk blindly into this; we need information."

"Newsflash kid! I can't invade his mind! I already tried." Bill said angrily.

"Let's try to find out just how much power you have left." Dipper said to calm Bill down.

"And how do propose we do that? Spend hours hunting down a creature strong enough to face me?" Bill asked sarcastically. "We don't have hours to spend wandering the wilderness."

"We won't be wandering. I'll find a good monster in the journal and use that to track it down." Dipper said with more confidence than he felt. He was just trying to keep Bill from freeing the shape-shifter. He didn't want to see that thing ever again. That screaming form that he had taken on was exactly what he had looked like when the lumber-ghost turned him to wood. Had that been a coincidence or something more?

"Alright, Pine Tree, lead on." Bill said his eye reverting to its normal color."

"OK, let's see…" Dipper said leafing through his journal as they walked. "Gnomes… too easy, Multi-Bear… too good a friend, Zombies… been there" just then he heard a sound all too familiar too him.

"BILL!" he screamed another Dipper stepped out of the stasis chamber. "What did you do!?"

"Well, we needed to check my powers, right." Bill said stepping out of the lab. "What better way than a powerful creature?"

The shape-shifter reverted back to its original form, still baring the scar where Dipper hit it with an axe. The creature seemed to still be nursing its wound. "Do not think I have forgotten the pain you caused me, Dipper." The creature said. "I will have my vengeance upon you."

"Pine Tree isn't your target this time, beast" Bill said stepping forward. "I am."

The creature chuckled mirthlessly at the thought of such a small child challenging him intentionally. "You?" he asked sarcastically. "I would not need to expel any energy to obliterate you where you stand. This boy, however, has angered me greatly."

"Be that as it may…" Bill said, stepping in front of Dipper. "You know not the power which courses through my… Vein… areas. I have held the fate of the world in my hands, needing only to twitch a finger to destroy all life in this world."

It was then Dipper realized what Bill was doing. He was pooling all of his energy and getting close for a point blank shot at the shape-shifter.

"You?" the creature asked incredulously. "You are a child. Do not think for even an instant that I believe this tale you have spun. You possess no more power than a field mouse."

Bill was now within inches of the creature. Sparks began to crackle down his arms. His hands ignited into red flames. The creature's eyes grew wide when he realized what had happened. He had been duped. By a child. Bill thrust his hands forward nearly touching the creature's chest. The flames on his hands leapt from Bill's hand towards the creature. The impact created a flash of light brighter than the sun, momentarily blinding Dipper. When he regained his sight, Bill stood still watching the shape-shifter thrash around the cavern, engulfed in flames.

The creature roared as small chunks of its flesh cracked off and boiled to nothingness. The beast morphed continually in an attempt to shake off the pain. First it was a gnome, then a gremloblin, then a dozen other creatures it had seen. Finally, it settled on the new form of Bill Cypher. "You have no idea what you have just done, boy. You have created an enemy of all the shifters in the world they will feel my death and hunt down the slime that caused it." The shape-shifter said to Bill. "All your life you will be plagued by our anger, boy."

Bill's eye turned a light red in his unhappiness. He held up his hand which ignited with a final ball of fire. "Stop calling me 'boy'. I am Bill Cypher. The most powerful being in all the world!" with these final words he launched the ball of fire destroying the shape-shifter entirely.

Dipper stood aghast that Bill had killed the shape-shifter so easily. "Whoa…" Dipper said.

"Whoa…" Bill agreed. "I didn't realize I had that much power left."

"You just killed him!" Dipper shouted.

"Yes, I did. Do you think it's the first time I've taken a life?" Bill said, spinning around. His eye was gold with black sparks shooting through it.

"Well, I guess this means you won't have to worry about staying here anymore." Dipper said. "Now that we know you have some power left we can try to come up with a plan." Bill sat cross-legged on the ground spinning his head in a circle. "What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Trying to brainstorm a plan to stop glasses.

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Dipper asked, sitting across from his old and possibly still enemy.

"Why do I call you Pine Tree?" Bill answered a question with a question.

"Because of my hat" Dipper replied, pulling his white and blue hat from his head. Bill's lips stretched in a grin revealing an inch of bright white teeth.

"If that's what you think Pine Tree" Bill chuckled, going back to spinning his head.

"Wait then why do you call me Pine Tree?" Dipper asked, playing with the cap in his hands. Bill didn't reply. "Why?" Dipper asked again, more annoyed.

"I don't reveal my secrets so easily Dipper. You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Bill said with a grin.

"But…" Dipper countered before falling silent again. Bill wouldn't be revealing his secrets anytime soon. No matter what Dipper did he wouldn't find out anything until Bill wanted him to. Grudgingly Dipper pushed his questions aside and focused on the problem at hand.

They sat there for hours trying to find the right plan that would Stop Ford. The end result was that they found they needed one more person or their plans would fail miserably.

"I have an idea" Bill shouted later in the night, causing Dipper to shriek. "Your scream like a girl" Bill laughed, but it wasn't as happy or maniacal as normal. It sounded strained as if Bill was worried and trying to cover up his fear.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked. "What's your plan?" He added. He wasn't going to trust Bill with this. If Bill wanted them to do his plan he'd have to tell Dipper every tiny detail. Dipper would not be tricked. Not even Bill Cypher would trick him now.

"I don't know the full details but I know there's something hidden in the journals." He explained. Dipper pulled journal number three out of his vest. "All three journals must be put together if we want to find the man's greatest secret. IF we find that out I think we'll be one step closer to discovering his plot."

"He has the other journals" Dipper groaned, tightening his hold on the book. If he had known this a few days ago he'd have taken all three of them.

"But there's something more" Bill said with a frown. "We can't do it alone. We need a third person, someone who can hold the power of one of the journals." Dipper's eyes grew dark. "We'll have to get Shooting-Star to help us" Bill said to Dipper.

"Mabel won't help us" Dipper said, loosening his grip on the journal. "She still trusts Ford. There's no way she would align with you. She's already made that clear. She asked me to leave. She refused to listen to me."

Bill nodded, frowning deeply. "We'll have to find someone else then" He said. "I don't know anyone here, so you should put together a list of trustworthy people. I'll find what I can about them."

Dipper nodded, already thinking of all potential comrades. There weren't many people who he trusted and of those people he couldn't see entrusting them with a journal. Even if Soos was willing to help, which he probably wouldn't, Dipper would never trust him with a journal. He messed up too much. Wendy was the only other person he trusted in this town. She was smart, fast learning and had an instinct for this kind of thing but deep down he knew she wasn't right. She was grounded too much in the normal world. She had a family and friends and too much to lose. Taking on this role would send you into a world of danger and magic. There was no guarantee they wouldn't get hurt. He had a bad feeling he knew exactly who they would be working with… And he didn't like the idea.

On the other side of Gravity Falls said person looked from his barred window. "Things are changing" Gideon said to his cellmate. "I can feel it. "I won't be in here for much longer." The man next to him rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said last week" He grumbled.

"Silence!" Gideon shouted. "You know nothing! I will be free. I will get out and I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Im disapointed how few reviews i'm getting. Please review and thanks for reading

* * *

Mable stared at the window, watching her brother trudge into the forest. When she'd told him to go away she hadn't meant leave the Shack. It was dangerous in the woods. After everything they'd seen. Who knew what came out at night? Maybe she should call out to him, bring him back.

Just before the shadows of the forest engulfed him Mable saw his shoulders slump and neck fall. She could almost hear the tears that she knew were falling from his eyes. It broke her heart knowing she'd hurt him but he had to realize that Bill was bad news. How could he pick that creature over their gruncle, over her? She turned from the triangular window and fell onto her bed. Even her stuffed animals couldn't lift her spirits.

"Waddles, was that a mistake?" Mable asked quietly, glancing over to her pet and best friend who was currently chewing in Dipper's backpack. He tilted his head and Mable sighed. "Yea I thought so."

"He's Dipper. He'll come back, Mable." Mable said in her Waddles voice.

"But he's working with Bill!" She shouted. Waddles squealed and bolted from the room, leaving Mable alone. "Yea" Mable whispered. She stood almost robotically and walked to the closet. She ran her hand through her many sweaters till she found the one she was looking for. She'd never wore it and hoped she'd never have to.

She pulled the sweater out and replaced the one she was wearing with the new one. She looked in the mirror. Her pink sweater held the picture of a heart torn in two parts. Dipper had left her and she felt like she'd lost her other half. And truly she did. Dipper had always been at her side. He laughed with her when she was happy and picked her up when she was down. Did that mean she should have trusted him? No, not if it meant trusting Bill.

She pushed her head in her pillow again, trying to block out the argument going on downstairs. If she squeezed the pillows hard against her ears she couldn't make out the words.

* * *

"He's our nephew" Stan shouted to his brother who was pacing back and forth in the souvenir shop.

"That does not excuse the fact that he is working for Bill Cypher." Ford growled, waving a six-fingered hand in the air.

"That's the only thing you've been saying for the last hour" Stan shouted. "You've just repeated that over and over again. I've given you dozens of reason why Dipper should live and you only focus on that. He's a good kid. I know he isn't working against us. He knows you've been up to something, and you haven't given the slightest explanation! You can't expect him to trust you when you don't act TRUSTWORTHY! Of course he'd turn to someone like Bill. The demon knows you better than anyone. Dipper just needs to be told what you're up to and he'll turn away from Bill."

"You do not know that creature like I do" Stanford growled, turning to face his seething brother. "He is a master of the mind in more ways than one. He was able to enter a mind but he also knows how to manipulate it. He uses our fears, dreams, and hopes against us so he can get what he wants. He's a con-man and a _. The boy knows too much. Once Cypher has him under his control he'll have all the knowledge of my third journal. I can't believe you let the boy keep it."

"'The boy' needed to know what was out there" Stan growled. "He'd go searching for the supernatural anyway. At least this way he knew what he was up against."

"You're a fool, Stanly" the Author growled.

"I was protecting them." Stan hissed, advancing on his brother. "What was I supposed to do, let them die?!"

"Yes" Ford stated, no remorse or guilt in his voice. "If the boy had died this would have never occurred."

"You think that creature is a monster? Maybe you should look in the mirror!" Stan shouted, before punching his twin in the face. Ford shouted, grabbing his nose. He looked at Stan, hate boiling in his eyes.

"You have no idea what you've done" Ford growled. "You could never grasp the magnitude of what is going on!"

"I've been in this town for thirty years. I've studied your journals. I know more than you think, and I can grasp exactly what is happening. You, Stanford, can't grasp the importance of family and love. You haven't been able to since high school."

"Since you destroyed my science project out of spite?" Ford yelled.

"You gave up" Stan said angrily with a tinge of sadness. "You could have done better after that. You settled for that mediocre college when you were smart enough to go anywhere. Don't tell me I ruined your life, Ford. You did that yourself." Ford's eyes grew dark.

"You're wrong" Ford growled. He whipped away from his brother. "Do not disturb me." He added, stomping to the reinstalled vending machine. He typed in the new secret code his brother didn't know. No one was getting in his lab again. The door closed behind him and he walked down the stairs. The machine in front of him didn't resemble at all what it would become. For now it was a large metal circle, similar to how his first project had looked, but it was held up by two glowing rods from the ceiling and red and orange flickering wires ran from one side of the circle to the other through an open center.

It wasn't a portal, not this time. It used similar principals but it would bring about a completely different reaction. This time it wouldn't collapse. This time he would succeed, and this time nothing and no one would stand in his way, not even Bill and his new pet boy. He stood there in front of his creation and pulled out journal number four. The pages were already filled with words and images of creatures and spells and so much more. It would be filled soon and journal number five would follow, maybe even journal number six. With everything he had collected and knew, he was invincible.


End file.
